


Pieces

by Adurna_Sandburg



Series: Gee Vivi! How Come Your Mom Lets You Have Two Ghost Body Guards? [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur doesn't deserve this, F/M, Hellbent Spoilers, I am not sorry, Inspired by a blog I found on Tumblr, Someone dies, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adurna_Sandburg/pseuds/Adurna_Sandburg
Summary: Lewis is done waiting. Arthur is just confused. They both break, but in different ways.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote something. Hellbent has been on my mind for a while and my beta reader wanted me to do something for it so here we are. Still working on the other one shot, but even I like to write other stuff once in a while. Warning, I actually included cursing in this story. I don't curse so this was interesting, but I thought this story called for it. Anyways, enjoy and have a great rest of your week!

I finally had the filthy bastard in my grasp. The betrayer. _My murderer._

He looked at me with confusion, with surprise, with _fear._ I didn't say anything to him because why should I waste words on such a worthless piece of shit.

As I tossed him into the back of the truck, his fear morphed into sheer terror. The feeling I had from that was immensely _satisfying._

I bored my gaze into his very soul. There was hell to pay tonight. It was time for my vengeance.

My deadbeats knew what to do and herded the son of a bitch right to where I wanted him. There was no going back now.

I had him on the edge of the cliff. The bitter irony was as sweet as copper in my mouth. He couldn't run, he couldn't hide. The fucker was going to pay for what he did to me, for what he took from me.

And for what? Because he wanted Vivi all to himself? The jealous prick, the fact that he has been prepared to _kill_ someone over it... Someone like that bastard didn't deserve to live. He didn't even deserve to be near Vivi anymore. His presence poisoned the air that he breathed and on the ground that he walked. He needed to be erased from this world, wiped away like the useless cunt that he was.

I gleefully grabbed his shirt and dangled him over the precipice. My fury was an inferno in and around me as I watched the dread and horror crawl across the asshole's face.

There was still some confusion there though. For a moment, uncertainty struck me. Why did he look so…perplexed? This bitch should know exactly who I was since he was the one who had been nice enough to _fucking murder me._

Enough of that though. I snuffed out the small flicker with a torrent of hate. I revealed my living visage to my murderer one last time as I dropped him. Take this you goddamn _backstabber._

* * *

I didn't know what was going on or why this ghost was chasing me. Or at least I thought it was a ghost. I wasn't really sure. Vivi was more of the expert on things like this.

All I knew was that I needed to get away from this pyromaniac poltergeist and find the rest of the gang. Before I could do that though, I was yanked off the ground by said ghost. I was ignorant of what this ghost wanted from me. Did I eat his pizza or something when he was alive? I swear it wouldn't have been on purpose! I just get tired sometimes and eat random food that I find...Vivi says that's not a good habit to have.

They utterly terrified me though or rather _he_ did. I thought they were a he at least going by the tux. I mean, who likes dealing with a face full of flames and a ghost that seems to want to bite your ass?

All I know is that I wanted to get away from here with Vivi and even Mystery. Away from that psychotic plant lady and this maniac ghost. I just wanted to find Lewis. Ever since the cave, I don't know exactly what happened to him. Vivi doesn't remember him at all and I don't remember what happened after...after…the events all blur together. All I know is that I lost an arm and somehow know that Mystery had something to do with that.

I was paralyzed with fright as the ghost tossed me into what I assumed was the back of his truck. The way his glowing eyes gazed at me sent shivers down my spine as I helplessly fell.

I landed somewhere strange and was soon surrounded by the purple ghosts we had seen back at the mansion. I think they were the guy's minions or something. They led me down a roped-off red carpet by _scaring the living daylights out of me!_

I was filled to the brim with a sense of foreboding as I saw the new area that I had entered. Full-blown terror rippled through me as I was forced through an extremely familiar cave. And down the route that Lewis and I had taken. Lewis...whenever I thought of him, it seemed as if I was about to drown in a sea of guilt and despair.

What was even happening?! Why was I here? Did this ghost have something to do with Lewis’s disappearance? I stopped myself from falling off of the edge of the cliff before my relief morphed into horror as I was pulled up into the air again by my shirt.

The rage that the ghost emitted was stifling. My breaths became caught in my throat. Why was he doing this? What had I done or done to him to deserve _this?_ Nothing was making sense anymore. I was just so scared, so full of fear, and then...then the ghost showed me his face. I didn't even notice that I was now hanging well over the edge. I was too busy being shaken with the revelation that the ghost was _fucking Lewis._

He...no _Lewis_ released me. And I fell, down, down, down. The ghost was Lewis. Ghosts were dead. Lewis was dead. And he was trying to _kill_ me. Why, why was he trying to kill me?! Did it have to do with why I only had one arm left? Why I spent so many nights looking for him instead of sleeping because if I didn't then I would be some _useless piece of shit._

What was going on? Why was he doing this? What had I done to deserve this? The fall seemed to go on forever and all I could think about were these questions...and none of them had _fucking answers._

Anger started to spark in me. _He was trying to kill me and I didn't fucking know why?!_ More thoughts and feelings jolted through my being. They clambered on top of each other, a screaming symphony wanting to be heard, to be acknowledged, to be _released._

And suddenly...it stopped. _I_ stopped. Pain and agony tore through my body spiraling out from my chest. It grew worse as I felt myself slide down further on the stalagmites I was impaled on. I tried to stop my descent, but my efforts were fruitless especially as my hand came back wet. Tears sprang from my eyes. I didn't know if they were from the pain, the hurt, or something else...like _betrayal._

Rage and my earlier emotions began to build again in my chest as I coughed up another mouthful of blood. Did he just think that he could push around _poor, timid Arthur and kill him for no reason at all without consequences?! Well_ …I had news for _Lewis._ There was going to be _hell_ _to pay._

A deep sense of regret filled my being.

Reality and awareness slammed back into place.

My heart shattered.

Electricity snapped around me.

What had I _done?_

All I knew is that _he_ was going to _pay!_

As sparks and flames lit up the cavern, a heart broke in two.


End file.
